This invention relates to an apparatus for spreading open flat bags which are open along one edge. The apparatus includes an air-pervious suction belt trained about two end rollers, at least one of which is driven. The suction belt has a flight having one face oriented towards the bags to be conveyed and another, reverse face which is exposed to vacuum.
An apparatus of the above-outlined known type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,768. The apparatus first folds a sheet to form an upwardly open hose. Sealing shoes and severing knives form upwardly open, individual bags from the hose and the bags are separated from one another as they pass through the suction belt. Thereafter, the bags are grasped by grippers at their longitudinal edges, and the two grippers which grasp a bag are moved towards one another whereby the bag spreads open. Subsequently, the bag is charged with goods and sealed. Such an apparatus needs substantial space and reliably spreads the bag open only when the bag material is relatively stiff.